Express the decimal as a percent. $0.796$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.796 = \dfrac{79.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.796} = 79.6\%$ $79.6$ per hundred = $79.6$ per cent = $79.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.